1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid controlled valve of an anti-lock brake system, and particularly to a solenoid controlled valve of an anti-lock brake system such that: a modulator block having an inflow port and an outflow port is included; a value sheet is accommodated in an accommodating part formed in an interior of the modulator block; a housing formed by an electromagnet is joined to the valve sheet; a coil is combined to an outer peripheral plane of the housing, so that when a current is applied to the coil, magnetic fields is generated, and due to the housing formed by the electromagnet and back and forth movement of a ball accommodated in an end of the housing and an interior of the valve sheet, a valve port of an opening and closing cavity formed on the valve sheet is sealed, whereby a fluid is blocked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sliding preventing braking system of a solenoid valve used for brake in a vehicle on which ABS (Antilock Braking System) is mounted, is configured such that: an ECU (Electronic Controlling Unit) detects the speed of a vehicle; the ECU transfers a signal to an actuator for control depending on road surface; the actuator prevents lock of a vehicle wheel by controlling oil pressure of a brake in each wheel cylinder using the signal from the ECU.
For an apparatus for controlling the speed of a vehicle by operation that brake oil flows into the modulator block from a master cylinder so that an oil pressure is adjusted, a solenoid valve for the ABS of the related art will be described in the following with reference to FIG. 1.
The solenoid valve for the ABS of the related art consists of: a modulator block 10 having an inflow port 11 and an outflow port 12; a housing 20 mounted on an interior of the modulator block 10 and having an outflow cavity 21; a plunger 30 mounted on an interior of the housing 20 and having a projecting portion 31 in its end terminal; a valve sheet 40 formed on a side of the projecting portion 31 of the plunger 30 and accommodated in an interior of the housing 20; a compressing spring 50 joined to the projecting portion 31 of the plunger 30, supported by lateral portion of the valve sheet 40; in which an orifice 60 between the valve sheet 40 and the inflow port 11, is joined to the housing 20; a cover 70 joined to a lateral portion of the housing 20, for accommodating the plunger 30; in which the plunger 30 is made of a permanent magnet. Therefore, when a current is applied to a coil 80, the plunger 30 makes back and forth movements with respect to an opening and closing cavity 41 of the valve sheet 40, whereby the valve port is opened and closed, and brake oil amount is adjusted accordingly.
The solenoid valve of the related art, having the foregoing construction for the ABS, requires a bushing 1 and an O-ring 2 for joining the housing 20 to the modulator block 10, requiring an armature 3 accommodated in an interior of the coil 80 and joined to the plunger 30 and having a magnetic material, and requiring the orifice 60 for adjusting brake oil amount coming from the inflow port 11, and the cover 70 for preventing brake oil from flowing into an outer peripheral plane of the valve sheet 40.
As the foregoing, the solenoid valve of the related art, consists of a plurality of parts. Therefore, problems that assembly process is very complicated and inconvenient, and volume and weight of the solenoid valve become large and heavy, and production costs are increased, are generated.